1. Technical Field
This application relates to a device to assist the surgeon in delivery of a baby and more particularly to a device for delivery of the fetal shoulder in the case of shoulder dystocia.
2. Background of Related Art
Shoulder dystocia is a condition whereby after delivery of the head of the baby, the anterior shoulder of the baby cannot pass below the pubic symphysis. This creates an obstetric emergency as the baby's life is endangered if not delivered because of compression of the umbilical cord within the birth canal. Additionally, shoulder dystocia can cause several types of injury to the baby as a result of the forces of labor, e.g., maternal pushing acting on the baby, the surgeon's pulling on the fetal head or the surgeon's maneuvers undertaken to free the shoulder for delivery. There are various maneuvers currently being utilized to handle shoulder dystocia, with varying degrees of success and varying risk of causing temporary or permanent injury.
The incidence of shoulder dystocia is increasing as a result of the increase in the average birth weight of babies. The increase in birth weight is due in part to the rise in adult obesity and gestational diabetes as well as the increase in the caloric intake during pregnancy.
Consequently, as the size of babies continues to increase, the incidence of shoulder dystocia has likewise been increasing. Therefore, the need exists to improve delivery of the baby in cases of, or anticipated cases of, shoulder dystocia to reduce the chances of injuring the baby and reduce the incidences of associated morbidity and mortality.